In the Hallway to the Library
by Miss. Amoretta
Summary: Saat Hermione sedang bertugas untuk berpatroli sebagai ketua murid, suatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi.../Spoilers:/"Impedimenta!" Tiba-tiba, kau dengar seseorang menjerit di belakangmu. Diikuti bunyi "BUM" yang begitu keras./orang yang jadi masalah di pikiranmu saat itu berdiri di hadapanmu. Draco Malfoy/"...I'm so sorry. And again, thank you very much, Hermione."/ONE-SHOT


**WARNING & ALERTS**

AR, (maybe) pointless, rather OOC, ONE SHOT

-o0o-

**DISCLAIMER**

All characters (and all stuff that you recognize) are belong to JK. Rowling. I just owned the story.

* * *

**In the Hallway to the Library**

-o0o-

Koridor itu begitu sepi malam ini. Bahkan tak satu pun hantu yang melewati koridor itu malam ini. Dan ditengah kesepian dan kesunyian itu, kau langkahkan kaki jenjangmu menyusurinya. Menyusuri koridor yang mengarah ke tempat favoritmu itu, perpustakaan.

Kau tundukkan kepalamu. Kau pejamkan matamu. Kau tak berkonsentrasi lagi pada tugasmu—yang seharusnya engkau melewati koridor ini untuk berpatroli sebagai Ketua Murid. Kau hanya berkali-kali menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan pikiranmu. Ada begitu banyak masalah yang mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini.

Kau hentikan langkahmu. Kau merasa telah mendengar sebuah suara yang ganjil. Namun kau tak menoleh sedikitpun untuk mencari tahu. Nampaknya masalah-masalah yang ada di pikiranmu lebih menarik ketimbang suara ganjil itu.

Kembali kau lanjutkan langkah kakimu menyusuri koridor itu. Ingin segera kau tiba di tempat favoritmu itu, agar dapat menenangkan diri. Sementara itu, berbagai masalahmu terus berlalu-lalang dipikiranmu. Masalah yang sebetulnya tak terlalu penting, namun entah mengapa tak dapat berhenti engkau pikirkan. Dari mulai nilai Acceptable yang pertama kalinya kau dapat dalam pelajaran Rune Kuno. Nilai yang mengecewakan—menurutmu—meski kau sebetulnya telah tak terlalu tertarik pada pelajaran itu. Juga begitu banyaknya anak-anak kelas 3 dan 4 yang membawa aneka barang lelucon dari toko _Weasley's Wizard Wheeze_, membuatmu—yang kini telah menyandang title 'ketua murid'—sibuk dan kelelahan menyita barang-barang tersebut. Meskipun, sesungguhnya, sedikit-banyak kau pun telah mulai menyukai aneka barang lelucon hebat buatan kakak dari sahabatmu itu, dan telah kau akui bahwa mereka "brilliant." Dan sampailah pikiranmu ada masalah terakhirmu. Masalah yang seharusnya bukan jadi masalahmu. Masalah tentang Draco Malfoy—yang engkau perhatikan, entah mengapa ia menjadi begitu pendiam dan sering bertingkah aneh. Sangat kontras dengan kelakuannya sebelum perang di Hogwarts tahun lalu.

Perpustakaan—tempat favoritmu yang menjadi tujuanmu itu—kini telah hanya beberapa meter jaraknya. Dan kau pun mempercepat langkahmu. Ingin segera mencapai rak-rak buku di sana dan mengambil dua atau tiga buku untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Lalu, tiba-tiba bayangan dua orang yang sangat kau sayangi melintas di benakmu. Dua orang sahabatmu, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Mereka sangat kau rindukan. Kau sungguh berharap, andai mereka berdua kini ada di sisimu, agar kau dapat leluasa mencurahkan keganjalan hatimu pada mereka. Namun itu tak lebih dari sekadar harapan, kau tahu itu. Karena mereka mungkin kini tengah berlatih di Akademi Auror. Dan kau tak menyesali hal itu. Tidak, karena meski kau kecewa dengan keputusan mereka berdua untuk tak melanjutkan sekolah di Hogwarts, kau selalu bangga pada kehebatan mereka.

Kini, bayangan saat-saat dimana kau dan kedua sahabatmu berpetualang di Hogwarts itu berulang kali melintasi pikiranmu. Membuatmu—untuk sesaat—melupakan masalah-masalahmu. Hingga kau betul-betul terlarut dalam pikiranmu. Hingga kau bahkan tak menyadari, sedang apa dan dimana kau berada.

"Impedimenta!"

Tiba-tiba, kau dengar seseorang menjerit di belakangmu. Diikuti bunyi "BUM" yang begitu keras. Sesuatu yang besar menghantam lantai di belakangmu. Semua yang ada dalam pikiranmu pun buyar. Dan kau segera berbalik.

Kau terlompat, begitu berbalik. Sebab kau dapati Troll gunung yang tengah membeku beberapa inchi di hadapanmu. Namun keterkejutanmu segera bertambah, begitu kau dapati salah satu orang yang jadi masalah di pikiranmu saat itu berdiri di hadapanmu. Draco Malfoy, dengan tongkatnya yang masih terangkat.

Lama, kalian terdiam. Hanya saling menatap, tanpa sepatah kata pun kau ucapkan. Ada banyak hal, yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya. Namun terlalu banyak, ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang melintas di pikiranmu. Hingga tak satu pun dapat terucap.

Lama, dan lama kalian berdiam dalam hening. Hingga akhirnya kau putuskan untuk memecah keheningan tersebut. Perlahan, kau coba mengulum senyum untuknya.

"_Thanks_, Draco," ucapmu pelan, tak lebih dari sekadar bisikan.

Tanpa kau duga, sosok di depanmu itu justru mengalihkan pandangannya, memutuskan kontak mata denganmu, dan menjawab dengan bisikan yang sangat pelan—bahkan lebih pelan darimu. "_'s nothing_."

Tak lama kemudian, kesunyian kembali menyelimuti kalian. Namun kali ini, bukan dirimu yang memecahkannya.

"Ku-kurasa, ini sudah tengah malam. Dan _yeah_…kurasa kau memiliki banyak tugas sebagai ketua murid yang harus kau kerjakan," ujar dirinya, masih tanpa melirik ke arahmu.

Kau berkedip. Kau baru ingat, untuk apa dan sedang apa sesungguhnya kau di sini.

"Uhm…_well, excuse me_." Dan dirinya pun segera berbalik—bersiap untuk pergi.

"_Wait_!" Kau segera menghentikannya. Dan ia pun berbalik. Sejenak, kau bimbang dengan apa yang harus kau katakan. "Uhm..uh…Draco, ku-kurasa, akhir-akhir ini kau sedang punya masalah rumit. Dan…kau tahu, jika kau butuh bantuan…, uhm, kau dapat menghubungiku. Atau…atau jikapun menurutmu aku tak dapat membantu, setidaknya kau dapat bercerita padaku…" Kau menghentikan kalimatmu, sejenak menatapnya untuk tahu bagaimana ekspresinya. Namun yang kau dapati hanyalah ekspresi yang biasa kau lihat akhir-akhir ini: ekspresi kesedihan—sesuatu yang sangat tak biasa bagi Draco Malfoy yang dulu.

Melihat dirinya tak kunjung mengatakan apapun, kau pun segera melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, karena kini perang telah usai, dan kurasa tak ada permusuhan lagi, kurasa…kurasa kita bisa jadi teman, mulai saat ini. Jadi bila kau mempunyai masalah, kau tak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku." Kau kembali berhenti, sejenak, dan mengucapkan dengan lembut, "_Everyone need someone, you know..._"

Kembali kau pandangi pemuda itu. Ekspresi kesedihan masih terpatri di wajahnya. Dan saat itu pula kau mulai sadar, bahwa mungkin itulah masalahmu. Kau tak sanggup melihat ekspresi itu lagi. Melihat orang yang dulunya tak pernah kau lihat bersedih, kini setiap saat kau lihat ia bersedih. Dahulu, Draco Malfoy adalah nama yang sungguh kau benci. Namun kini, entah mengapa kau mulai merindukan ekspresi dan tingkah sombongnya lagi.

Kau cemas, perasaan burukmu mengatakan, ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk memang tengah sedang terjadi terhadap Draco. Namun kau tak dapat menebak apa itu. Hingga akhirnya kau lakukan hal terbaik yang dapat kau lakukan: menawarkan bantuan.

Tanpa kau duga-duga, tiba-tiba, ujung bibir pemuda pirang itu perlahan terangkat. Membentuk senyuman manis yang nampaknya sangat asing bagimu—belum pernah kau lihat seorang Draco Malfoy tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya. Kendati itu hanya senyuman lemah, dirimu terpaku. Dan perlahan, bibir pemuda itu perlahan bergerak, mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pernah kau sangka untuk diucapkan seorang Draco Malfoy.

"_Thanks..._ Terimakasih, untuk tawaran dan perhatianmu. Maaf aku 'tak pernah berbuat baik padamu di tahun-tahun yang dulu. _I'm so sorry. And again, thank you very much, _Hermione." Dan dengan itu, dirinya pun kembali berbalik untuk pergi.

Sejenak, kau kembali terpaku. Kendati hanya bisikan lemah, kau tahu kata-kata itu terucap dengan begitu tulus.

Senyum kembali terkulum di bibirmu. Sebelum kau berbisik pula, "_Anytime, _Draco. _Anytime..._"

Dengan itu, dirimu berbalik pula—segera menuju kamarmu. Lupa dengan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Dan Troll Gunung itu pun terlupakan. Esok paginya, kau terbangun bersama lain dan sama sekali tak ingat apa-apa tentang kejadian semalam terkecuali percakapanmu dengan Draco.

**FINE**

* * *

**A/N**: _Well, _ini cuma salah satu cerita _pointless_ yang _nganggur _di _notebook_-ku. Sebetulnya _ngga_ betul-betul _pointless_ juga, sihh. Soalnya, ini bisa dibilang _prequel_ dari _fic adventure_-ku yang masih dalam rancangan. _Pair_ utama, DraMione juga :) *sekalian promo :p*

_Anyway,_ bagi yang bingung, Draco bukan ketua murid dalam _fic_ ini.

_So, what do you think abou this fic? Review, please?_


End file.
